nashvillefandomcom-20200215-history
Gunnar Scott
Gunnar Scott is a former sound engineer at The Bluebird Cafe and a singer-songwriter. He is portrayed by Sam Palladio. Personality Hard working, wholesome and big-hearted—Gunnar's wide Texas grin says it all. But don't let his aw-shucks demeanor fool you: behind those pearly whites is a mountain of talent, ambition and charm. This young man didn't come to Nashville to just run the soundboard at The Bluebird Cafe, nor did he leave his friends back in Austin to spend three years knocking on doors without success. Gunnar’s here to break it big, and with Scarlett, he may have found his singing soulmate. Biography Season One Gunnar and Scarlett O'Connor both work at the Bluebird Café. He encourages her to turn some poems she's written into songs, and volunteers her to sing at an open mic night. She gets him to accompany her on guitar. Watty White hears them singing and offers to cut a demo for them. He also calls Rayna Jaymes to give her a listen. Sometime later, when Rayna's aiming to start her own record label, she remembers, and has Scarlett and Gunnar invited to audition for her. However, Gunnar is grieving for his brother, Jason Scott, and doesn't make it to the audition. Scarlett auditions alone, with her banjo. Rayna leaves the audition early, but is impressed enough that Scarlett is offered a recording contract. However, she keeps the offer a secret from Gunnar, until their new upstairs neighbor, Will Lexington, hands them some mail that he says was misdirected. Will seems to be a good influence on Gunnar, getting him song-writing again. Will takes Gunnar out, playing chicken with a train. Scarlett arranges for Gunnar to be given a chance to audition for Rayna, but he's been trying out a different kind of music with Will, and wants time to figure out what kind of music he wants to play. He finds some lyrics written by his dead brother and, with some tips on performance from Will, impresses so much that a girl walks up and hands him her phone number, and an agent, Jack Nelson, offers to record a demo for him. He lets the agent think that the music was his. Back home, Gunnar explains to Will why he hadn't mentioned Jason. He'd feared he might return to a dark place. He says something to Will about not wanting things to ever change, and is shocked when Will tries to kiss him. He yells at him to leave. In jail after a brawl in a bar, Will confesses to Gunnar that he's gay. Scarlett bails them out, but threatens to break up with Gunnar. Gunnar abandons his brother's music and the bad boy image that went with it. In the season finale, Gunnar proposes to Scarlett but it is eventually revealed that she turned it down and they break up. Season Two When Scarlett's best friend Zoey Dalton shows up in town Gunnar takes a shine to her and they start dating, which causes tension between the two best friends. Zoey starts to become jealous when Gunnar's ex-girlfriend Kiley shows up and she has a son named Micah, who she says is Gunnar's son. However, she later reveals that Jason raped her and Micah is actually his son. When Micah learns that Gunnar is not the father he wants to leave with his parents but the two eventually make amends. Season Three Gunnar also forms a new band with Zoey and Avery, called "ZAG" but Zoey ends up becoming jealous when Gunnar starts reconnecting with Scarlett and they split with her leaving town when she sees Scarlett onstage with Gunnar and Avery at the Nashville winter music festival. The trio are renamed "The Triple Exes". Scarlett has also started seeing Deacon's doctor Caleb during this time but they later split up after she refuses to leave Nashville with him. Season Four After Avery departs the band following Juliette giving birth to their daughter and going AWOL, Scarlett and Gunnar continue on as a duo called "The Exes". Gunnar connects with a sound engineer called Erin while Scarlett continues her relationship with Caleb, even moving in with him. However, when he is offered a job in Seattle she is worried about the future of the duo and decides to split up with him. She later admits that she still has feelings for Gunnar and knowing he feels the same way he splits up from Erin and he and Scarlett get back together. Season Five Their relationship is tested once more by the arrival of music video director Damien George. After he challenges her to let herself go, she realizes she may have feelings for him and she splits from Gunnar again. She eventually finds out that she is pregnant but is not sure who the father is. A paternity test reveals that it is not Gunnar but he tells her that he will support her and the child in whatever way possible. Scarlett later calls off her relationship with Damien. Following her suffering a miscarriage after they are accosted at the supermarket, Gunnar tracks the youth down and beats him up. Scarlett decides the best thing for them to do is split up and Gunnar heads home to Aurora, Texas to visit his grandmother and bumps into an old school friend. Through a series of flashbacks, he remembers being raised by his grandmother following his parents' deaths and sings one of his songs for her before leaving town. Upon his return to town, he tells Scarlett that he had a lot of time to think while he was home and before they take to the stage to perform at an anniversary concert for the Bluebird he tells Scarlett that he can no longer be strung along by her due to her indecisiveness. She later moves out of his house. Season Six Several months later, Gunnar is still pining over their breakup and Will attempts to help him move on by encouraging him to become more active in his music career. Together with Avery, they form a new band but Bucky, who offers to be their manager, suggests they need a female vocalist to complete the lineup. They find a singer-songwriter named Alannah, who fits in perfectly but tensions soon arise when she becomes the main focus of the band and the two of them end up sleeping together. During a live television performance with the band, Will suddenly collapses, which leaves Gunnar devastated. After Will is released from the hospital, Gunnar, Avery and Alannah continue performing as trio but Gunnar and Avery fall out with each other after Alannah breaks up with Gunnar and starts a relationship with Avery. However, Will encourages Gunnar and Avery to make amends and in the series finale the trio are seen back together as The Last Highways. Songs Solos Season One: Illbethere.jpg|'I'll Be There (If You Want Me)' (Someday You'll Call My Name) Untitled.jpg|'When the Right One Comes Along' (Where He Leads Me) Shine.jpg|'Shine' (My Heart Would Know) Gunfora.jpg|'Gun for a Mouth' (Take These Chains from My Heart) IMCSM.jpg|'If Momma Coulda Seen Me' (A Picture from Life's Other Side) Season Two: AOF.jpg|Adios Old Friend (Never No More) TWID.jpg|That's What I Do (It Must Be You) CGIR.jpg|Can't Get It Right (Tomorrow Never Comes) IAYTTA.jpg|It Ain't Yours to Throw Away (Your Good Girl's Gonna Go Bad) Season Three: ChristmasWithNashville.jpg|River (Christmas With Nashville) Season Four: Solos (In a Duet) Season One: 634855498449530000.jpg|'If I Didn't Know Better' (Pilot) (With Scarlett) Fadeintoyou.jpg|'Fade Into You' (Someday You'll Call My Name) (With Scarlett) Iwillfall.jpg|'I Will Fall' (Someday You'll Call My Name) (With Scarlett) Untitled.jpg|'When the Right One Comes Along' (Where He Leads Me) (With Scarlett) Changery.jpg|'Change Your Mind' (Be Careful of Stones That You Throw) (With Scarlett) Oneworks.jpg|'One Works Better' (You Win Again) (With Scarlett) Casino.jpg|'Casino' (There'll Be No Teardrops Tonight) (With Scarlett singing and Jason on guitar) Season Two: WCYST.png|Why Can't I Say Goodnight (I Fall to Pieces) (With Scarlett) Lately.png|Lately (I'll Keep Climbing) (With Scarlett) iiiiiiiiiiiaaaa.png|It Ain't Yours to Throw Away (On the Other Hand) (With Scarlett) Season Three: WyoYe.png|When You Open Your Eyes (How Far Down Can I Go) (With Scarlett) Longer.png|Longer (This Just Ain't a Good Day for Leavin') (With Scarlett) FYH111.png|Follow Your Heart (Time Changes Things) (With Scarlett) sigg.png|Something's Gotta Give (Is The Better Part Over) (With Scarlett) IWNLYK.png|I Will Never Let You Know (Before You Go Make Sure You Know) (With Scarlett) Season Four: WWIO.png|Wake Up When It's Over (Can't Let Go) (With Scarlett) fttt11.png|Plenty Far to Fall (Unguarded Moments) (With Scarlett) WTROCAWV.png|When The Right One Comes Along (Wedding Version) (Forever and for Always) (With Scarlett) TR1111.png|The Rubble (If I Could Do It All Again) (With Scarlett) chhhh.png|I'm Coming Over (What I Cannot Change) (With Scarlett) Season Five: WWIO.png|Wake Up When It's Over (Can't Let Go) (With Scarlett) fttt11.png|Plenty Far to Fall (Unguarded Moments) (With Scarlett) WTROCAWV.png|When The Right One Comes Along (Wedding Version) (Forever and for Always) (With Scarlett) TR1111.png|The Rubble (If I Could Do It All Again) (With Scarlett) chhhh.png|I'm Coming Over (What I Cannot Change) (With Scarlett) Solos (In a Group Number) Season One: Lovingyouis.png|'Loving You is the Only Way to Fly' (Move It on Over) (With Scarlett and Avery) Unreleased: Lonesome.jpg|'I'm A Lonesome Fugitive' (I'm Sorry for You My Friend) (With Jason) Season Two: BMG.PNG|Be My Girl (Don't Open That Door) (Zoey and Avery) IALWYL.jpg|I Ain’t Leaving Without Your Love (They Don't Make 'Em Like My Daddy Anymore) (Zoey and Avery) Hennessee.jpg|Hennessee (Guilty Street) (Zoey and Avery) Season Three: TMBGITW.jpg|The Most Beautiful Girl in the World (Avery and Zoey) (I Can't Get Over You to Save My Life) BMH.jpg|Borrow My Heart (Avery and Scarlett) (Two Sides to Every Story) IISD.jpg|If I'm Still Dreaming (With Avery and Scarlett) (That's the Way Love Goes) MS.jpg|My Song (With Avery and Scarlett) (I Can't Keep Away from You) Longer.png|Longer (Scarlett) (This Just Ain't a Good Day for Leavin') FYH111.png|Follow Your Heart (Scarlett) (Time Changes Things) sigg.png|Something's Gotta Give (Scarlett) (Is The Better Part Over) IWNLYK.png|I Will Never Let You Know (Scarlett) (Before You Go Make Sure You Know) Season Four: WWIO.png|Wake Up When It's Over (Can't Let Go) (Scarlett) fttt11.png|Plenty Far to Fall (Unguarded Moments) (Scarlett) WTROCAWV.png|When The Right One Comes Along (Wedding Version) (Forever and for Always) (Scarlett) TR1111.png|The Rubble (If I Could Do It All Again) (Scarlett) chhhh.png|I'm Coming Over (What I Cannot Change) (Scarlett) LYH.jpg|Love You Home (Maybe You'll Appreciate Me Someday) (Scarlett) Season Five: AOM.jpg|All of Me (Back in Baby's Arms) (Scarlett)|link=All of Me THOII.jpg|The Hell of It Is ('Til I Can Make It On My Own'' (Scarlett)|link='Til I Can Make It On My Own 517.jpg|As the Crow Flies (Ghost in This House (Scarlett)|link=Ghost in This House TITM.jpg|This is the Moment (The Night Before (Life Goes On)) (Scarlett)|link=The Night Before (Life Goes On) Trivia * Gallery Videos Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Content Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters